Dragon Ball Super: Instinct
by Sync.am
Summary: Set after TOP Universe 7 trains Universe 6 saiyans, goku and Caulifla train together Derives from Canon a bit but ill try to keep it in line Goku x Caulifla but not really, like more friendship and tutelage than romantic but ill throw stuff here and there. Also know i dont hate chi-chi, shes one of my favorites, her actions/personality in this story is for plot purposes.
1. Prologue: End of TOP

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku's powerful Kamehameha wave along with his roar echoed throughout Caulifla's mind as the two Namekiens got blasted away by Gohans powerful attack. Was this really the end, was she just going to get erased from time as if she never existed.

She had never imagined such beings with this much power, never thought that it could have been possible to reach a level higher than the one she was at. She believed she was the strongest, and that was how she went into the tournament.

How wrong she was, Goku alone was able to take out both her and Kale FUSED! He isn't even the strongest guy here!

Caulifla looked down to the fighting ground and for a brief moment made eye contact with Goku. His eyes were filled with a combination of sorrow and exhaustion as he looked back at her. She looked down and the feeling hit her.

Being erased was quicker than she had imagined, she always thought it would be agonizingly painful, unbearable even. Yet, in a matter of seconds her physical, spiritual, and emotional forms were gone. Nothing but a memory was left.

Almost like falling asleep her mind seemed to doze off as her body disappeared. Then there was nothing, like she was trapped in a world where nothing but your mind works. She could think, but it was like her eyes, mouth, and everything else on her body was constricted. Nothing else was their but her thoughts...

Then she woke up...

—————————————————————

Universe 7 Stood before the grand priest, and the dragon of the super dragon balls. All 10 members stood in shock once again as the humongous dragon stood before their very eyes.

"If you would like, you shall discuss what you would like to wish for, naturally the person with the most knockouts gets to make the wish and is solely up to him/her if that person chooses to hog the wish for themselves. Also, if you feel like playing the good guy and reviving all the universes, that is against the rules. However, if you do choose to revive a universe that had gotten erased previously, you may only save one. That universe would be combined with universe 7 and there would be two Gods of Destruction, two Kai's, and two Angels for your universe." The Grand Priest explained as the winners listened intently.

"Save your breathe because I already made up my mind." Vegeta stated truthfully and arrogantly.

"Vegeta was the, as you say, 'mvp' of the tournament so it is his wish, tell me yours and it will be granted." The Grand Priest explained leaving the floor open to Vegeta.

The rest of the team looked a little bummed but were still overall happy with their universe not being destroyed. As Vegeta stepped up to the grand priest, Goku gave a little smirk as he knew what Vegeta would wish for. He had had a brief conversation before hand and he knew that he would wish for the revival of Universe 6.

"I wish for the revival of universe 6." Vegeta exclaimed confirming Goku's thoughts.

As the grand priest nodded and started to talk in the language of the dragons, Goku walked over to Vegeta.

"You thinking what Im thinking?" Goku asked cross armed and smirking.

"I think about a lot of things Kakarot." Vegeta said truthfully.

"You know there gonna come to earth as soon as they get revived, I call Caulifla." Goku said teasingly to Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked as well.

"I got Cabba then, for that Kale berserk one, I'm not totally sure." Vegeta said stating the obvious.

Goku pondered the thought of who could train Kale. Of course she would come, she is pretty stuck to Caulifla.

"Well, she would need to learn how to control her energy, she already has the power. Maybe..." Goku said getting cut off by the grand priest stating that your wish has been granted.

Out of nowhere the group of survivors were transported out of the Dragon and were in the main hall of Zeno's godly world. They were met with the sight of the Universe 6 opponents they had faced off against nearly half and hour before.

**Caulifla's POV**

My eyes opened and the sight of Goku waving to me and the rest of us filled my vision. I shook my head and looked around at the landscape around me and saw barely anything except for a blue floor and an endless void of a sky.

"W-What Happened!" I managed to shake out as the shock cleared from my mind.

"We revived you. Do you really think I was about to let the rest of the Saiyan race be erased." Vegeta stated crossing his arms with his eyes closed

"Welcome back!" Goku half shouted with a stupid grin on his face.

I immediately sprang over to Goku and punched the top of his head causing him to fall down in an almost comedic action.

"That was for knocking me off." I stated angrily turning around and walking back to kale and the rest of the team. I noticed how happy they all seemed.

Cabba ran over to Vegeta and started thanking him endlessly. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and told him to make it up to him by getting stronger than he was. The two seemed to share a little moment but then I stopped paying attention.

"OK! Universe 6 you are now apart of universe 7. Whis and Vados will be taking you back to your respective homes!" The Grand Priest told everyone giving Champa a near heart attack and the rest of them a little shock.


	2. Familiar Visitors

This takes place a few days after the end of the last chapter. Everyone is back on earth and everyone else is wherever they had lived before.

"How much longer until we get to Master Vegeta's planet!?" Cabba asked Whis eagerly.

Cabba has convinced Whis to take him to Vegetas planet so he can train under him. Caulifla and Kale reluctantly joined, being bored of their lives on planet Sadala.

"6 minutes 43 seconds," Whis answered, "You Universe 6 saiyans are rather impatient aren't you?"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to start training with master Vegeta!" Cabba responded honestly.

Caulifla rolled her eyes as Cabba went on about his hard on for Vegeta. She hadn't seen the big deal, sure she was going for Goku's guidance but it doesn't mean she had to go squealing about him 24/7.

————————————————————-

Goku had been plowing the fields with his tractor for the past hour and had decided now would be a good time to take a training break.

He powered up and started to throw punches into the air. Ever so often he would launch a Kamehameha in the sky.

He had sensed Whis and the saiyans from Universe 6's energy for a while now, yet he decided to ignore it as he had been expecting their arrival.

Just as he finished up his training a bright flashed down onto the ground revealing Whis along with the saiyans.

"Hello Goku." Whis greeted Goku stepping toward him with the saiyans following close behind him.

"Hey Whis, I see you brought some visitors." Goku said as Whis stepped to the side revealing Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla.

"Greetings Goku!" Cabba said going up to him and shaking his hand.

"I'm guessing you guys came here to train?" Goku asked already knowing the answer.

"Congratulations, you guessed right!" Caulifla said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll be happy to train you!"

"Then... you'll finally teach me Super Saiyan Blue!?" Caulifla asked eagerly.

"Well, we'll have to work up to that, but..." Goku grinned as he continued, "It's up to you to put in the effort."

Caulifla just grinned. In a flash, she was already at Super Saiyan 2, and said, "Try me."

"Wh-what about u-us, Big Sis?" Kale asked, nervous about transforming again.

"You can train with us to," Caulifla said to her protege. Turning back to Goku, she asked, "Right?"

Goku put his hand on his chin in thought, as he examined the other two Saiyans from Universe 6. After a moment, he said, "Well, Kale, you probably need to work on control more than power. You already have plenty of that. And I'm not sure how well my style would fit you, Cabba..." After another moment, he pounded one fist against his other hand in realization. "We'll just have to find you two other teachers!"

"Came up with that one yourself huh?" Caulifla asked, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, I can go train with Master Vegeta!" Cabba said, eager to learn more from the Saiyan Prince.

Eyes turned to Kale next, who just shrunk in on herself silently. The others turned to Goku expectantly. "Well?" Caulifla asked impatiently.

"Hmm, Master Roshi is the best teacher I know, but he might not be the best match," Goku pondered. "Tein's got his own dojo, now, but he's got other students to worry about... I've got it!" Goku beamed at Kale as he declared, "I'll ask Piccolo to teach you! He's great at controlling energy and really smart, too. He taught Gohan, after all!"

"G-Gohan!?" Kale repeated fearfully, remembering just how powerful the half-breed had been at the Tournament of Power.

"Odd that you would have someone else train your own son," Whis cut in.

"Well, I was-" Goku started, only to be cut off.

"WAIT! He's your SON!?" Cabba blurted out in shock.

"He looks almost as old as you do!" Caulifla agreed, looking no less stunned. "Just how old are you, Old Man? In your eighties?"

Goku frowned, muttering, "I'm not THAT old... And why are you so surprised, anyway? You guys are Saiyans, too."

"Actually," Whis cut in again, "just as the Saiyans of Universe 6 evolved without tails, they also lack the ability to remain in their prime as long as the Saiyans of Universe 7 do. While they tend to stop aging sooner, they also start aging again as early as in their fifties or sixties."

"Ah. Vegeta's not gonna be happy when he hears that," Goku replied, knowing how his rival reacted to anything negative concerning their race.

"Look, can we just get to training, already?" Caulifla demanded. "I didn't come all the way to the other side of the universe just to learn trivia."

"Right, let's just get these two set up with their teachers, and then we can get started," Goku replied. Pressing two fingers of one hand to his forehead, he held his other hand towards the other Saiyans, saying, "Grab on, everyone!"

Cabba immediately grabbed onto his hand while Caulifla walked over and slapped her hand on top of Cabbas. Kale softly placed her hand on top of Caulifla's with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, it seems there's no more need for me, so I'll just be on my way,"Whis said. "Lord Beerus gets ever so cranky without his bedtime stories." With that said, the angel was surrounded by swirling white light and took off into space once more.

With that Goku and the four teleported to Satan city.

It was a beautiful day in Satan City, and Piccolo found himself there. Once again, he was looking after Pan, so that Gohan and Videl could spend a day in town. Although the young girl was certainly a handful, once he got her to sleep, Piccolo knew he could meditate in peace. Besides, there was something about the infant that made it so he did not mind taking time out of training to look after her.

As he tucked Pan into her cradle, the Namekian could not help but give a slight smile at the sight of her sleeping face.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku shouted as he appeared a few feet away. "What are you up to today?"

And just like that, Pan was awake once more, crying loudly at having her nap interrupted.

"Dammit, Goku!" Piccolo growled, as he began to rock Pan once more.

"Oops, sorry," Goku said, scratching the back of his head as he gave a chagrined chuckle. "Didn't realize you were back here."

Noticing the others with Goku, Piccolo got to the point and asked, "What are those three doing here?"

"Oh, right," Goku replied. "They came here looking for training, and I can't really handle them all myself."

"Alright," Piccolo commented, "So, what do you need me for? We both know I'm not stronger than them."

"Yeah, I can't believe you expected Kale to train under some washed up fighter reduced to changing diapers," Caulifla spoke up. "If this was supposed to be some kind of joke, I'll kick your ass, Blue or not!"

Piccolo glared at her, but the young Saiyan ignored him. "Don't be like that, Caulifla," Goku said. "Piccolo knows more about controlling energy than anybody I know. Well, except Whis, probably, but he doesn't really count. If anybody can help Kale learn to control her transformation, it's Piccolo. Like I said, he's the one who trained Gohan."

"Wait, really?" Cabba asked, remembering how powerful Goku's son had been at the tournament. "I thought you were joking about that."

"That's right," Piccolo said proudly. "Somebody had to get him stronger, since this idiot was never around."

"Hey, you know that's not my fault," Goku protested.

"That may be, but-" Piccolo started to reply, only to fall silent when he realized Pan's crying had stopped.

"Quiet, now, there's a good girl," Kale whispered, as she rocked the infant in her arms. Realizing that the conversation had stopped, she looked up to see everyone else staring at her. Blushing, she looked to the side and stammered, "S-Sorry, she was just so c-cute I couldn't help myself..."

"Hmph, well, as long as she helps with Pan, I suppose I can give her some training afterwards," Piccolo said with a small smile.

"Great!" Goku said. Turning to Cabba, he went on, "Let's get you to Vegeta's place so we can all start training! We're not far from Capsule Corp., so let's just fly from here."

"Big Sis!" Kale called out, unwilling to part with Caulifla.

"Get strong, Kale," Caulifla told her with a smile. "I believe in you. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, I promise!"

As they took to the air, Piccolo turned to face his new student. "So, Kale was it?" He asked.

"U-um, yes?" Kale replied anxiously, now that it was just the two of them and the baby.

"Hmm, sit down," Piccolo said. "Once Pan falls asleep, I'll get you started on meditation. No point in training the body until the mind is ready."

"Oh," Kale said in surprise. 'That's certainly different from the training Big Sis had me do,' she thought. She looked down at the baby and asked aloud, "So... her name is Pan?"

———————/———————————-/——

A few minutes later, Goku and the other two Saiyans from Universe 6 touched down at Capsule Corp.

"What the Hell's going on out here?" Vegeta shouted, as he stalked outside. He had sensed their power levels approaching, but still wanted an explanation.

"Hey there, Vegeta!" Goku greeted him.

"Kakarot, this had better be good," Vegeta replied with a scowl and a hint of blush. "I was in the middle of, um, training before you interrupted."

"Perfect, because I brought you a sparring partner," Goku said, pushing Cabba forward with a grin.

"H-Hello, Master Vegeta," Cabba said, a bit caught off-guard by Goku's actions.

"...Let me guess," Vegeta said. "They came here for training and you're trying to foist them off on others so you can focus on improving your own skills."

"Not all of them," Goku said, gesturing to Caulifla. "You know I'm better one-on-one, anyway. Besides, Cabba wanted to come train with you. Although, if you don't think you can teach him as well as I can..."

"HA! In your dreams, Kakarot," Vegeta said, turning on his heel. "We'll see who trains the better fighter. BOY! Hurry up. You've got a lot of work ahead of you, if you want to be anything more than my punching bag."

"Yes, sir!" Cabba exclaimed happily, following after the Saiyan Prince.

"Hehehe," Goku grinned as he watched them walk off.

"And here I thought you were an idiot, Old Man," Caulifla said with a smirk. "That's hardly a fair competition, after all."

"Cabba may be weaker than you now, but you're going to have to work hard to keep it that way," Goku said. "Vegeta pushes himself hard in training, and he won't cut Cabba any slack."

"Well, you better not hold back, either," Caulifla said with a glare. "I came here to get stronger, so anything you can dish out I'll take and send right back!"

"In that case, I've got the perfect place to train!" Goku said. Putting two fingers to his forehead once more, he held out his other hand to her with a grin. "Ready?"


	3. Sparring Partner

The two landed on top of Kami's Lookout and were greeted by a smiling Dende and a timid Mr. Popo.

"Old man, where did you take me? Why is there a Namekian and a black thing standing right in front of me?" Caulifla asked taken back a bit by the weirdness of the sight in front of her.

"Oh that's Mr. Popo, and thats Dende! Dende here is the guardian of Earth." Goku explained with a smile.

"And the po-po?" Caulifla asked a little disgusted.

"That is his 'assistant', just don't tick him off, he can be...scary" Goku shakily explained cringing a little at the memory of his harsh training came back to him.

"We'll see.." Caulifla said wearily, "now can we please start training?!"

"Yah! But it is almost dark out so we can't do much today, maybe a little sparring match then we can find a place for you to sleep." Goku told Caulifla cracking his neck getting ready to spar.

"Good, I've been itching for a fight all day." Caulifla confessed turning straight into super saiyan 2.

"Hey, I just realized you haven't fought me while I have all of my stamina. This oughta be fun." Goku responded turning super saiyan 2 as well.

The two charged at each other with lightning speed and their fists collided. The shockwave blew the palm trees back and sent a burst of air flying out in all directions.

Caulifla flinched as she felt her hand go totally numb. The old man was right, she hadn't experienced his full power yet.

Goku didn't hesitate and sent a barrage of fists her way. She caught most of them but a few hit her causing her to fly back only to catch herself mid-air.

"What? Too much for you to handle?" Goku asked arrogantly crossing his arms.

"Please, I'm just getting started!" Caulifla screamed launching herself towards Goku head butting him causing him to break his guard.

With that Caulifla went for a leg swipe but Goku managed to jump up out of the way in time. She stood up quickly to counter his attack but was in shock when his legs wrapped around her neck.

"W-What are you doin—-?!" Caulifla asked before Goku started spinning extremely fast launching her towards the edge of the lookout.

She quickly caught herself and started to pant as her neck became sore. Launching towards Goku again, his body evaporated into thin air.

'Not this again' Caulifla thought

Like in the tournament, she turned around a blasted where Goku had just appeared. To her surprise, he had caught her energy ball and kicked it back at her.

The blast skimmed Caulifla but she was able to mostly dodge it before her head collided with Goku's knocking her out of her super saiyan 2 form and sending her flying back into the ground.

Goku powered down and walked towards Caulifla. She had managed to sit up slightly and was met with the sight of Goku's hand in front of her face.

She releuctantly took it and he pulled her up from off the ground.

Goku brushes himself off slightly and looked towards Caulifla, "not the same as the tournament huh?"

"I guess you were right about the whole stamina thing, didn't really think it would make a huge difference." Caulifla said truthfully.

Suddenly, Caulifla felt a cool breeze and looked up to see Goku's face bright red as he turned around.

Confused, she looked around herself, "What is something on my f—" she started before looking down to reveal a gaping hole in her pink top, revealing her breasts.

Immediately, her hands blocked them and she turned around, "oh my god..." Caulifla murmured feeing extremely embarrassed.

"I-it's okay, the energy ball probably just scathed you at the end their. Umm, just wait here I have an idea!" Goku said awkwardly before he ran off into the lookouts chambers.

Caulifla stood awkwardly with her hands over her breasts for a solid 5 minutes before Goku came flying back with something in his hands.

"Here, you can wear this, sorry if it's not really your style I just got Dende to make you a quick gi." Goku stated handing her the orange gi and quickly turning around to let her change.

"Thanks.." Caulifla thanked Goku before starting to change, "you better not peak old man!" Caulifla gave Goku one final warning.

"I won't!" Goku stated truthfully

His mind wandered back to the sight of Caulifla's breasts and he could feel a bulge start to form in his pants. He quickly shook away the thought before Caulifla told him she was done changing.

"So..how do I look?" Caulifla's asked showing off her new gi, "I swear Goku if you got that 'god' to make me wear something foolish I'll wallop you again!"

"I think it suits you, I mean it helps that I'm training you and it looks very similar to mine, but it does look good." Goku said honestly.

"Thanks...I guess..." Caulifla said stretching out the gi a bit.

"Ok, the suns set so let's find a place for you to sleep. We can stop at my house first and then I'm pretty sure I know the perfect place." Goku said reaching his hand out to Caulifla.

Caulifla grabbed on and the two teleported off to his house. As they got there, Goku walked towards the door and knocked a few times.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Chi-Chi, "Goku, where were you? Goten said when he went to give you your lunch you weren't at the field?"

"Sorry Cheech, we had a few unexpected visitors." Goku told his wife as he pointed behind him revealing Caulifla standing there.

Chi-Chi's eye seemed to shift from a calm and worried look, to one of jealousy and anger. She gave Caulifla a look and then shifted her gaze back into Goku.

"What is she doing here?" Chi-Chi asked Goku causing Caulifla to adopt an annoyed look.

Caulifla didn't seem to like Chi-Chi that much, mostly because of how bitchy she was being.

'where were you! Who is she, why are you late' calm down jeez' Caulifla thought crossing her arms.

"I agreed to train her so I think I'm gonna set her up at Gohans old place." Goku explained in his usual carefree matter.

Chi-Chi gave an unapproving glance and told Goku to be back before midnight before stomping back into the house and slamming the door.

"What a bitch." Caulifla flatly said as she turned around.

"Hey that's my wife your talking about! She can be overbearing at times but I love her." Goku defended Chi - Chi before flying off with Caulifla following closely behind.

"You shouldn't listen to her, you have to have control of your own life you know." Caulifla parried as she followed her 'master'

Goku decided not to respond as the two closed in on Grandpa Gohans little shack in the woods. It had been refurbished a little while ago just to keep up the building. There were a few futons and a kitchen stocked with a bit of food to last for atleast a week.

The two landed in the front door way of the house and walked inside.

"Here is where you can stay, there's food in the kitchen and a bedroom on the other side." Goku explained walking through the house remembering the good days back when he lived here.

"Didn't You day this was Gohans? Isn't that your son?" Caulifla asked slightly confused.

"Ah, I guess you never really heard my story huh? Well, when the saiyan planet of our universe was destroyed by Frieza—" Goku started but cut off by Caulifla.

"Isn't he the equivalent of frost in your universe, back when it was two separate ones?" Caulifla asked.

"Yep, so anyways he destroyed planet Vegeta, which was the name of the planet. He also wiped out our entire race besides me, my brother and Vegeta," Goku explained, "I was sent here to earth as a baby to grow up one day and eventually destroy and pillage it. It would have happened if a person didn't find me and raise me. His name was Gohan. I actually ended up bumping my head as a child and lost a lot of my evil saiyan tendencies. So instead I became sort of a hero for earth.

"That explains a lot, so..you named your son after the Gohan that found you?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, sorry it's a bit confusing," Goku apologized, "I should really get going before Chi-Chi gets too mad." Goku said looking outside to the moon. "Training starts at 7:30 sharp tomorrow morning!" Goku yelled flying off into the night.

Caulifla's eye batted wide open and she ran outside, "7:30! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAKE UP AT 7:30!"

She shook her head and stormed back into the house.

Caulifla walked over to the futon and layed down, it being surprisingly comfortable she dozed off quite fast. She couldn't wait for training tomorrow.


	4. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

A loud beeping noise made it's way through Caulifla's head waking her up from her slumber. Shooting up in bed, she smashed the small alarm clock Goku had left her breaking it into pieces. Slightly cringing at the sight of the broken clock, she decided she might as well get up and get dressed in her gi. Thankfully she bought a few extra pair of clothes when she came but she still like the gi that Goku had gotten her.

After getting dressed she decided to eat a small breakfast consisting of a banana and some water. Thankfully the food on Earth is somewhat similar to the food on Sadala, otherwise it would be tougher to adapt.

After eating she walked out of the house in the middle of the woods and flew upwards. Just as she did, she spotted Goku flying towards her.

"Oi! Goku!" Caulifla called out getting Goku's attention.

"Morning Caulifla! I'm surprised you got up, thought I was going to have to wake you myself." Goku greeted her flying closer to her coming to a stop.

"About that, I may or may not have broken that alarm clock you gave me..." Caulifla explained thinking back to her smashing the alarm clock to pieces.

"That's fine, you won't be needing it where we are going." Goku explained reaching his hand out for Caulifla to grab it.

Caulifla gave a confused look before grabbing onto Goku's hand. The two teleport-ed and appeared on Kami's lookout.

"For today, lets just say by the end of the day you'll be super saiyan three!" Goku promised with excitement.

"R-Really! Yes! Wait, how are you going to train me to ascend in only one day?" Caulifla asked excitedly.

"Well, that's the thing." Goku said pulling out a capsule and throwing it on the ground revealing two sets of Saiyan Armor. (Like the ones in the cell saga)

"What's this for, I literally just got this gi yesterday?" Caulifla asked extremely confused.

"What I am about to tell is confidential, no one else is to hear this," Goku explained as Caulifla nodded her head still confused, "ok, for super saiyan three to be achievable you need to be in an altered dimension. I achieved it while I was dead, and my son and Vegeta's son achieved it while being fused using the method we are about to use right now."

Caulifla listened intently. This is what she has been waiting for, she loved the way that form looked and the power was overwhelming. It was no Super Saiyan God but it was the closest thing to it she could achieve.

"Its called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the time works extremely slow in there and a day out here is a whole year in there." Goku explained chuckling slightly at Caulifla's shocked look.

"So your telling me we can spend a whole year in there, and a day will have passed out here?!" Caulifla asked extremely shocked.

"Yep, that's why I got these from Bulma this morning before you woke up," Goku explained pointing to armor on the floor, "we are going to spend a year in there training, and these are extremely durable. It was designed after the Saiyan armor of Universe 7."

"A-A whole year! Dam, and I thought you were serious about the 1 day thing. Wow, I guess productivity equals progress but...whatever turn around while I change." Caulifla told Goku.

"Sure thing," Goku agreed with Caulifla, "might as well get changed now as well."

The two stripped and started putting their saiyan armor on. Goku finished quickly being used to the armor after many years of using it. Caulifla was having a hard time as the suit was extremely tight.

"Need some help?" Goku jokingly asked.

"No..I got it...," Caulifla struggily told Goku, "Ok maybe a little, this is super tight!"

Goku turned around to reveal Caulifla struggling to put the armor part of the suit over her spandex like body suit. Goku walked over, towering over her, and grabbed the armor from her hands.

"Lift your arms." Goku commanded Caulifla who, blushing, did as she was told.

With one shot Goku squished the armor over her spandex squeezing her breasts close to her body. The immense pressure caused Caulifla to flinch and cringe at the same time. After a few seconds the armor loosened and gripped onto her body perfectly.

"Wow, not too tight, not too lose, incredible." Caulifla said amazed.

"Ya, Bulma made it to do that, its pretty incredible." Goku said staring at Caulifla in her suit for a mere second before looking away trying to conceal his blush.

"Wait, I think I get it now! The reason your so strong and old is because you spent so long in the Hyper whatever, that way you could get stronger faster!" Caulifla called Goku out.

"Two things! One, I'm not that old. I'm only like...thirty three. Two, I've only spent five years in that place, and that's throughout my entire life. That place gets unbearable after a while, especially if your in there by yourself. The first time I went in there I was fourteen or so, and I barely lasted a month. The Gravity is usually ten times the gravity of earth, but since we're on a different level, I told Mr. Popo to bump it up to the max setting. It's gonna be a big challenge." Goku told Caulifla as the two walked towards the center of the lookout.

"Please, it can't be that bad." Caulifla teased as the two neared the door of the time chamber.

"Cauli." Goku called before her hand wrapped around the chamber doors.

"Hm?"

"In all seriousness, there's a few rules. One, you can't train without me, you don't know how it is in there and it's very easy to get lost. Speaking of lost, another one is you can't wander too far. You can get lost and never be seen again. The temperature changes drastically along with the weather being totally random. The last thing I want is to lose you in there." Goku explained seriously placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on old man," Caulifla shrugged Goku's hand off, "Don't worry, I'll stick by you." Caulifla told Goku making him worry less.

With that Caulifla opened the door to the chamber revealing a vast open plane of pure whiteness. Her eyes opened in shock as she raced out to the start of the open 'field'

"Caulifla wait!" Goku yelled out but it was too late. Caulifla face planted directly into the ground.

She struggled to get up and keep herself up but managed to walked back to the platform and collapse on the ground once again. Struggling to breathe, Caulifla started to cough until her breathing seemed to steady. Goku rushed over and helped her stand.

"I guess I should have mentioned that the air is a bit thinner than outside." Goku said filled with regret.

* * *

"Here is the kitchen, the food automatically restores itself and there's more than enough to last us, I don't know about you but I can eat for around four to five people." Goku said chuckling with the last part.

"Same, good thing it restores itself." Caulifla joked chuckling along with Goku.

The two walked by the kitchen and into the bathroom. It held a fairly large bath and a shower in the corner along with a steam setting on the thermometer.

"This is the bathroom, it always feels really nice to take a nice hot bath after training, loosens the muscles you know."Goku said walking away from the bathroom

"Mhm." Caulifla answered following him.

"Over here is where we can sleep, theirs four beds so you can choose whatever one you want." Goku told Caulifla as she examined the beds.

"Hmmmm, I think I'll choose this one, don't expect me to always sleep in the same one though, I like a little variety in my life." Caulifla said turning back to him.

"Works for me, now if it's alright with you, I always like to start off in here with at least a day of getting used to the air and just relaxing. It makes it easier to adjust." Goku asked stretching his arms out slightly.

"I guess that's fine." Caulifla said taking a glance around the place.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't eat much breakfast, so I'm gonna go make some." Goku stated walking towards the kitchen.

"I guess I'll join you, didn't eat much either." Caulifla said walking towards the kitchen with Goku.

Goku went into the fridge and pulled out a variety of different items stacked high. Caulifla couldn't help but stare in gluttony as her mouth watered. Goku set everything down on the table and the two dug in.

"So, are we really gonna stay in here for a year?" Caulifla questioned taking a bite out of a big roast.

"Well, we don't have to, but in the end that's the plan. I plan on leaving around the 6 month mark to visit Chi chi and my family, you could come as well to visit Kale and Cabba." Goku said as his mouth was half full.

"Sounds like...a plan." Caulifla said swallowing a big bite of food. "There doesn't seem like much to do here during our downtime."

"Ya, other than train there really isn't that much to do. I guess if we were that bored we could play some games but I doubt talking will ever get that old." Goku debated taking a swig of his water.

"True, well I'm finished here, probably just gonna go take a nap, not really used to waking up at 7:30 in the morning." Caulifla said as she got up and went over to her bed.

Out of nowhere she turned around a little confused, "Goku? Are we just gonna be wearing these things for a year straight or are we gonna wash them?"

"Oh ya, almost forgot," Goku said standing up and walking out to her, "There is a laundry machine down there, I guess I wasn't really thinking about what we would wear while it was getting washed.."

"Eh, it's fine, we'll just have to be naked for the time being," Caulifla teased causing Goku to blush slightly, "unless you can't handle seeing a female saiyan naked?"

"Please, I've died like three times and won in a universal tournament, pretty sure I can handle a little nudity." Goku bounced back quickly.

Caulifla didn't fully understand how she felt so comfortable with Goku, she barely knew him before a few weeks a ago. She was determined to get to the bottom of these feelings. She layed down on the bed and quickly dozed off.

Goku decided he was going to take a bath as he hadn't really gotten the chance to bathe since the other day when he trained with Caulifla.

—

The next Day

Caulifla awoke after a night of barely sleeping. Yesterday after her nap she found Goku asleep as well and decided to try and go out into the void once again. She seemed to forget about the extreme pressure and as soon as she took a step out of the safeguard of the platform she once again face planted directly into the ground.

After that her head was pounding all night and she couldn't sleep well. When she woke she found Goku walking out of the kitchen stretching his arms.

"Ah, Caulifla! Ready for today's training!" Goku said excitedly seeing that Caulifla was now awake.

"Something like that..." Caulifla said rubbing her head, "What are we gonna do today anyway!" She finished sitting up and walking towards Goku.

"Well, I think we should get used to the gravity out there first," Goku explained, "it will be easier if we are in our super saiyan forms. You can go super saiyan two and since I have experience in here I'll stay in my base form." Goku said stepping out into the void with little strain.

Caulifla powered up to super saiyan two, "Fine, but don't expect me to go easier on you just because your in your base form."

"Don't worry, go all out, it'll be a big challenge for me to try and keep up."

Caulifla walked out into the void with ease. It was a lot easier to this time around.

"Ok, we're going to start out with some basic training exercises. 5,000 sit-ups, 10,000 push-ups, and 50 ki waves." Goku exclaimed cracking his neck.

"Sweet, I'm afraid it might be too easy for me in my super saiyan two form though." Caulifla explained looking towards Goku.

"Oh ya that reminds me, you can go drop down to super saiyan now, your gonna work your way down to being in your base form." Goku said.

Caulifla nodded and dropped her ssj2 form into her normal SSJ form. A large amount of pressure toppled over her but it was still a ton easier than being in her base form.

The two dropped to the floor and started there training. They finished there sit-ups rather quickly and moved onto their push-ups. Goku finished his first and got up ready for his ki waves which he moved onto fairly quickly.

Caulifla soon finished hers right around when Goku was on his seventh Kamehameha wave.

She shot out three ki waves and decided to try out Goku's main wave. She studied him as he did his last one and began to mimic his movements.

"Ka -Me - Ha -Me...HA!" Caulifla shouted as a bluish reddish beam shot out of her palms.

"Good job! Looks like your pretty good at mimicking attacks, keep it up and finish while I decide what we're gonna do next.

Caulifla nodded and started up again firing ki waves and the occasional Kamehameha. Goku pondered for a minute as to what they could do next. He knew he had to find someway that could make her a better fighter and him at the same time somehow but didn't seem to know how to. He would have to pull his punches and he didn't want to have to do that too often, he needed to get stronger as well.

Caulifla finished her ki waves and looked over to Goku, "So..what's next?"

"Ok...I think I got it, you need to get stronger and your body needs to be more capable, at the same I need to get stronger and become used to this, ultra instinct form. So...I want you to hurt me, a lot." Goku explained turning back to her.

"Y-You can't be serious? You just want me to pummel you into the ground? What for!?" Caulifla asked confused out of her mind but slightly aroused by the idea.

"Well, from my knowledge I believe that Ultra instinct comes out when I need it the most, and that's when I am about to die! So if you keep hitting me as hard as you can then I will be able to achieve that ultra instinct form once again! In that form it causes an immense amount of strain on the body so staying in it will allow me to build endurance. That way you can practice on me while I am just dodging your punches, it will help you become a better fighter and help me master this form!" Goku explained thoroughly.

"Ok...I think I understand," Caulifla confirmed, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever —" Goku started only to get cut off by Caulifla's fist launching into his stomach.

Caulifla pummeled Goku with a barrage of fists causing him to fly backwards in agony. She continued with a pattern of Ki blasts and punches. She unknowingly turned into a ssj2 as she continued her rampage. Teleporting behind him she kicked him in the head as hard as she could sending him flying head first into the ground.

Afraid she had gone too far, she reached her hand out to him only to notice he wasn't there anymore. Caulifla jumped up in confusion and looked around her.

"Hyyyaah!" Goku screamed from behind her punching her hard in the back.

Caulifla went flying forward stopping herself mid-air. Her back was nearly numb and she flinched at the pulsating motion it was making. She turned around to reveal Goku standing there, in his base form. His hair stood up similarly to a super saiyan form but remained a dark black.

Caulifla realized that he had achieved the ultra instinct form like he had once before in the tournament of power.

"Nice, looks like I did the trick." Caulifla boasted arrogantly and cracking her knuckles before getting back into a fighting stance.

She launched towards him again flying her fists at his face. As he dodged every single one she began to remember how annoying this form had been.

"UGH! Stay Still!" Caulifla screamed continuing her barrage of kicks and punches.

—

2 hours later

Caulifla collapsed to the ground in a fit of sweat and exhaustion. She looked up to Goku who was now panting and trembling under the heat that was emitting off of him.

She stood up ready to try once more but as she did Goku powered down and fell face first into the floor.

"Goku!" Caulifla screamed rushing towards him. She checked to see if he was breathing and thankfully he was.

Picking him up, she began to carry him back to the platform. Her arms trembled under his weight and she was struggling to keep her super saiyan two form much longer.

She climbed onto the platform feeling a big amount of pressure being lifted off her shoulders. Caulifla brought him over to a bed and threw him on-top collapsing next to him.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes and noticed he was in bed and was very warm. His arms were wrapped around something that he presumed was a pillow because it was very soft to his face. His body was extremely sore and the most he could do was move his eyes around.

He looked down only to realize the 'pillow' he was hugging wasn't a pillow at all. It was Caulifla who was curled up into him like a ball. His eyes widened and his face dawned a bright red tint. Her legs were wrapped around his pelvis and her arm was directly beneath him.

His pants began to tighten at the sight he was staring at and he suddenly became thoroughly aware of his surroundings.

He decided to close his eyes to risk embarrassment of her waking up. The tightening grew larger and he was forced to just let it happen as his body was all but jello now.

His mind, filled with dirty thoughts, wandered back to the previous night...

—-

Goku walked into his house meeting a very angry Chi-Chi and a half asleep Goten.

"Have fun with your new hussy?" Chi-Chi asked with a swift arm cross and head turn.

"Come on Chi-Chi you know it's not like that! I love you, I always only love you!" Goku pleaded.

Chi-Chi stormed off into the bedroom and Goten walked off to his giving a quick nod to his father.

Goku followed Chi-Chi into the bedroom intending on making up with her only to get shoved out and the door slammed in his face.

"Guess it's another night on the couch..." Goku murmured walking over to the living room and laying down on the couch.

He tossed and turned and barely slept as his pent up 'stress' wouldn't go away. It had been months since he had last done anything with Chi-Chi and he couldn't take it anymore. His hand wasn't doing it for him. A few more nights of this and he wouldn't be able to take it.

—

Goku soon fell asleep once again and with that Caulifla's eye flickered open.

Being less drained then Goku her body was much more aware. She immediately realized that she was sleeping with Goku and that she had wrapped around him in almost like a bear hug.

Her eyes automatically looked up to his to check if he was awake and thankfully he wasn't. Half of his face was laying in her hair and half of it was in the pillow.

She wasn't doing much better as her face was nestled in the crook of his neck. She had no idea how she and him had gotten into this mess but was strangely ok with it.

The fact that he had a bitch of a wife and kids didn't seem to come to her mind as she soon realized how comfortable his body actually was. Her eyes closed once more and dozed off.

—

This time both of their eyes opened at around the same time leaving them staring directly at each other for a few moments.

"So...what happened?" Goku asked in a low voice.

"Not sure, the last thing I remember is carrying you back from training since you passed out and throwing you on the bed. Guess I must have passed out next to you." Caulifla explained also in a low voice.

"Then..how'd we get into this position?" Goku asked curiously.

"It might have happened in our sleep." Caulifla said sitting up not realizing she's had a blush on her face this entire time.

"I am really thirsty." Caulifla said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Umm Cauli, I have a slight problem.."

"Hm?"

"I can't really move."

"Well...what do you want me to do about it?" Caulifla asked.

"I'm not sure," Goku thought aloud, "I would say go get some senzu beans but I'd be laying here for days and by then I'll be moving again."

Caulifla pondered for a moment and then thought back to when he was showing her the bathroom.

_"It's always nice to take a hot bath after training, loosens the muscles you know?"_

"Maybe you can take a bath?" Caulifla asked bringing a reaction to Goku.

"I guess, but I can barely move so you'd have to help me." Goku explained still in a low raspy voice.

"Fine." Caulifla agreed angrily.

Caulifla walked over to Goku and hoisted him over her shoulder causing him to wince slightly at the sudden movement of his sore joints. She walked into the bathroom and placed him next to the tub.

"I'm guessing you'll be able to undress yourself?" Caulifla asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Probably.." Goku said running the water for himself.

"Oi! Throw your suit out here I'm gonna wash it!" Caulifla yelled walking out of the kitchen after getting her drink of water.

Caulifla heard the water running and walked over to the bathroom to see Goku's armor on the floor in front of the door. She looked up and the muscular outline of Goku's back and arms filled her vision. She blushed slightly before picking up his armor and walking towards the laundry machine.

She proceeded to take her armor off and tossed the two into the machine. She walked back towards the bathroom almost forgetting she was butt naked.

"You know, you could join me." Goku stated from the bathroom.

A dark shade of red appeared on Caulifla's face, "in your dreams old man."

"Suit yourself, just saying it beats standing around naked for half an hour."

Caulifla pondered it for a moment. The steamy water was very enticing and her muscles were sore after the long day of training the two had yesterday.

"You know what...I might just take you up on your offer." Caulifla said walking into the bathroom crossing her arms over her chest.

She walked around the tub only to see that Goku's eyes where totally shut almost as if he were sleeping. He looked totally relaxed. Caulifla took a second to stare at his ripped chest and arms before he butted in.

"Don't worry, I'm too relaxed to open my eyes." Goku stated as he sunk deeper into the water hiding his toned body..

Caulifla stepped into the water and immediately felt relaxed. She sat down and sunk in smiling slightly as the hot water engulfed her.

"Nice right?" Goku half whispered.

"Tell me about it." Caulifla said stretching her legs only to suddenly feel embarrassed as her foot grazed his leg.

Goku didn't show any signs of shock, he just sighed heavily and put his head back.

"You know, You scared me back there for a second." Caulifla said honestly.

"How come?" Goku asked looking up to her slightly.

"You kind of just passed out in the middle of the session. Thought you might have kicked the bucket or something." Caulifla told Goku.

"Ya...ultra instinct can do that, it takes a heavy toll on the body."

Caulifla thought for a moment and then smirked as she stretched her arms out and layed back even further placing her feet onto Goku's abs.

"Hope ya don't mind, just gonna use you as a foot rest." Caulifla said knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Whatever, I'm kind of numb all around so be my guest." Goku responded trying to hide the fact that his member had been rock solid for the past 10 minutes.

Caulifla looked towards Goku realizing that he was half asleep. Her toes felt around on Goku's stomach and she blushed as she felt his iron like abs. As she did that, her leg brushed up against his member which was rock solid causing her to blush even more furiously than before.

She quickly pulled away her legs slightly afraid that he had noticed but he hadn't seemed to at all. Her mind rushed with reasons why he could be in that state. She decided to put it off and go back to thinking about reaching super saiyan three.

* * *

"Ok, for today's training we are gonna focus on your weaknesses." Goku explained testing out his freshly washed gear by throwing a few air punches.

When the two had gotten out of the bath earlier, they decided they should both go out briefly to get a few big jars of senzu beans so that didn't happen too often. Caulifla was still slightly embarrassed from earlier but no way in hell was she going to show it.

"What do you mean weaknesses?" Caulifla questioned arrogantly.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out. What we're gonna do is spar but your gonna go all out from the beginning. Your goal is to beat me and while your doing that, I'll be looking for you flaws in martial arts, technique, and fighting in general." Goku explained getting into his fighting stance.

"Ok, but just know that I have very few flaws." Caulifla said getting into her fighting stance.

'Her stance is sloppy and uneven'

Caulifla launches towards Goku and slammed her Fist into his forearm. She continued her barrage of punches in no particular pattern.

'She has no real plan, she just relies on punching and kicking until her opponent falls'

Noticing how Goku had been blocking every single one of her punches fairly easy, she jumped back and powered straight up to super saiyan two.

'She doesn't have much patience'

Caulifla then teleport-ed behind Goku swiping at his feat. Goku jumped up and looked down to see that she had once again teleported. Instinctively, he elbowed behind himself hitting Caulifla square in the gut.

'Her moves are predictable'

Goku spun around fast and kicked her in her lower back sending her flying to the ground. She stood up in anger and started pumping out ki blasts left and right. She stopped her barrage and formed a big ball of energy which she then shot into the cloud of smoke with a loud roar.

'She's reckless when she gets angry and that happens too often'

When the smoke cleared, it left a panting Caulifla and a scuffed up Goku floating with his arms shielding his face.

"Ok, that should be good," Goku stated floating down to the floor, "now let's go over what you did wrong."

Caulifla crossed her arms and transformed back into her base form, "Who says I did anything wrong?"

"Me." Goku said cheerfully.

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "Fine then, what did I do wrong?"

"Well for starters, your stance is sloppy and uneven, you had no plan fighting me, you reckless and get angry easily, and to top it all off your predictable." Goku stated cheerfully giggling slightly as he disproved her earlier statement of not having many flaws.

Caulifla scuffed and clenched her fists in anger. She knew she wasn't the best martial artist but it's not like he had to point everything out like that.

"Why are we focusing on this crap? I want to learn to ascend to super saiyan three, you taught me two didn't you?" Caulifla argued frustrated.

"Listen Caulifla, I know I showed you two in the tournament, but you have to understand that we have a year and this is only our third day in here. You're going to learn, but if your going to learn I want to make sure you can use the power that you'll soon have correctly. Fighting isn't only about being strong and having power, it's also about technique and strategy." Goku explained trying to reason with her.

"Grrrrr...Fine." Caulifla angrily agreed .

"Ok. I think we should start on the stance. Show me yours." Goku commanded watching intently.

Caulifla rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She got into her stance in which her hands where in fists at her side and her feet were parallel to each other.

"Now, I could see why you might think this is a good stance but I'm gonna show you why it isn't the best option." Goku explained walking towards her circling her once before stopping directly in front of her. Using one finger he pushed directly above her breasts causing her to stumble back and nearly fall over.

"See? There's no stability, a good stance gives you good control of all your attacks while making it hard for you to get knocked down. " Goku explained getting into his. His right hand stood at his side while his left stayed in front of his face in a half fist leaving two of of his fingers stayed curled. His left leg was in front while his right was slightly back, "now, try punching me and tipping me over."

Caulifla walked over to him and punched him right in the chest causing him to skid back a bit without stumbling at all, "I think I get it, if you keep good stability it makes it harder for your opponent to knock you down."

"Precisely." Goku said, "Now we just have to find you a good stance."

"Why don't I use yours, it works perfect." Caulifla suggested getting into Goku stance, copying it perfectly.

"Well, I don't see why not, use it for a while and if you don't like it then we can work on getting you one that works for you," Goku explained, "now, let's move onto a big one...you fight blindly and are extremely predictable."

Caulifla growled lowly and crossing her arms looking up at Goku.

"It's important to have a plan before going into a fight, fighting blindly will always end up with you losing." Goku explained.

Goku got into his fighting stance, "before a fight, you should analyze your opponent, see if you can find any weak spots or weaknesses they may have." Goku explained quickly teleporting over to Caulifla.

He chopped at her neck stopping right before he hit her, "immobilize your opponent," Goku suddenly tripped Caulifla with a side kick and quickly kneeled ontop of her stomach, "That's when you administer the final blow."

Caulifla flinched at the sudden weight shift as Goku kneeled over her. Her eyes glistened as she looked up at his serious face. In one swift motion, Goku stood up and pulled Caulifla up with him.

"Analyze, Immobilize, and End it. That should be your goal in a fight no matter what opponent your fighting. It won't always be that easy but those are the basic principles." Goku explained.

"I think I get it now, Analyze your opponent, immobilize them, and end it." Caulifla repeated.

"Exactly, now the problem is that your predictable with your fighting. Straight punches and kicks won't always work especially on opponents of higher level." Goku told Caulifla walking around to the back of her and wrapping his arms around her neck putting her in a choke hold.

"Try and get out of this hold." Goku told Caulifla who was slightly confused.

Caulifla squirmed and elbowed but Goku's hold was too tight and she could barely move. Her head snapped back for a head but but hit him in the neck due to his height advantage.

"See, now put me in the same lock and see if I can get out of it." Goku said causing Caulifla to walk around him and float up to put him in the lock.

Goku squirmed a bit and Caulifla smirked as he was having trouble, "Not so easy huh?"

Goku's jaw unhinged and he chomped down on Caulifla's hand causing her to yelp and fly off of him.

"Aaaaah! Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?" Caulifla screamed angrily clenching her hand which now had a bite mark on it.

"It's called being creative, I couldn't get out of it with normal means so I used anything I could. And it just so happens that your hand was right in front of my mouth." Goku explained chuckling slightly.

"I guess I get it but...ugh who bites someone during a fight?" Caulifla asked with slight anger.

"I guess I do, it's using anything you can to win so, I just do that." Goku explained, "let's move on to patience."

"What do you mean patience?" Caulifla asked confused.

"You don't have any." Goku stated plainly crossing his arms.

"No patience my ass..." Caulifla murmured crossing her arms.

"You get mad easily only after a short while. You have to learn to control that or you'll lose more often than you win. I noticed it two days ago when I was in ultra instinct and I noticed it today."

"Please, getting angry isn't a bad trait, if anything it would help me in a fight." Caulifla argued.

"You get reckless when your angry." Goku stated, "you get fed up with it not going your way and that's when you mess up."

Caulifla listened intently as Goku explained how she could work on fixing her 'anger' issues. She wasn't totally down on the taking things slowly idea but if it meant she was going to learn to ascend further she was going to put up with her impatience.

* * *

It had been a little over 3 months since Goku and Caulifla had entered the time chamber and since then the two had made great progress. Caulifla's strength near tripled while her technique improved each day. Goku grew stronger as well and learned to go in and out of his Ultra Instinct form at will. The two had also grown quite close to one-another, they knew a lot about each other and have gotten a lot more comfortable with each other.

Goku was starting to understand his Ultra Instinct form a lot more. He realized that it wasn't just Ultra Instinct that was occurring, it was some type of new form. He had heard time and time again that when he turned into this 'form' he emitted this heat, and he had a theory.

Goku had been doing some late night meditation out in the void, mostly while Caulifla had been asleep. His theory made a lot of sense, but he didn't want to make Caulifla feel like she wasn't getting his full attention. When he first turned into a super saiyan god Beerus had stabbed him with a 'fire' hand. Goku absorbed the 'fire' and then had felt a huge amount of energy within him. Soon after that, he reached Blue. While in Blue, he fell into the Spirit Bomb Black Hole, and absorbed it. At-least he think he did. After that, he achieved Ultra Instinct which presumably admitted this large amount of heat. In theory, if Goku were to find a way to hold this heat within him, absorbing his own energy output, he might be able to find this power that possibly laid dormant within him.

Goku looked towards the platform where Caulifla had been fast asleep. He focused his energy and in one swift motion transformed into his UI form. Still in his meditation position, Goku focused all of his ki within his body careful to not let any slip out. His aura disappeared but miniature heat particles still floated around him. He growled clenching his fists as his whole body trembled under the mass amount of pressure his ki caused.

A large blast of heat shot outwards from Goku's body causing Caulifla to wake up startled. Her hair was now in a high pony tail due to it getting in the way slightly with her training. (Looks similar to Kefla's Hair.) Caulifla had been in her super saiyan two form for a little over two months now, due to Goku's instruction. He had explained to her that the super saiyan form has four grades and to master the fourth grade you need to learn to be in the form without draining stamina, so since her main form had been ssj2 he told her to master it by staying in the form for as long as possible.

Her eyes widened to the sight of Goku screaming at the top of his lungs emitting a massive amount of energy. She rushed out of her bed to try and run to him but suddenly got blown back by a massive burst of energy. As quick as it came, it left. The whole room of spirit and time fell completely silent.

Caulifla raised her head as she stared directly at Goku who was now in his base form, the only difference was his eyes. They had become a light grey, or even a silver. This was nearly identical to his Ultra Instinct form but the problem is that he wasn't in that form.

Goku looked down to his hands and made a fist, he felt his skin tingling. He had no idea what he had managed to do, but if his theory was correct then he could have possibly just absorbed Ultra Instinct into his base form. Whatever it was it definitely took a huge toll on his body - he was breathing so heavy he swore he could hear it echoing in the void.

Caulifla dashed towards Goku, "What the hell was that?!"

"I think we have to leave this place." Goku breathed blinking a few times still looking directly at the skin on his hands.

"But,I haven't learned to Ascend y-"

"That form is useless, you've grown immensely since we came in here, you'll never use it so there no need to waste time on it. With your potential, I'm pretty sure you can learn to control God Ki." Goku cut off Caulifla.

Caulifla stared at him in shock..."really?"

"Ya, but we need to leave and I need to go see Whis. This would be a perfect time for you to visit Cabba and Kale and everyone. I need to figure out if what I just did means what I think it means."

The two walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, clothes torn and armor shattered in multiple places. They walked out into the bright daylight wincing slightly at the powering sun shining down on them.

'Well, I'm off to see Cabba and Kale. I'll meet you later?" Caulifla asked walking towards the edge of the lookout.

'Ya, oh and before I forget you can come out of ssj2 now, you've mastered it now." Goku told Caulifla causing her to get a bit excited.

She transformed out of the form and and gave one last nod before flying off on a random direction. She was surprised with how fast she was able to speed through the air - the training definitely helped her.

As she grew out of sight, a white Flash appeared directly in front of Goku startling him intensely.

"Sorry for the sudden entrance, didn't have much time to warn about my arrival," Whis explained walking out of the cloud of smoke, "oh my what happened to you?"

Goku looked down on his broken armor, "oh just doing some training in the time chamber with one of the Universe 6 Saiyans Caulifla."

"I see, so you must be wondering why I came here unannounced?"

"Well, actually I was about to come to you because I have something I need to talk to you about." Goku explained.

"Is it about Ultra Instinct?" Whis asked.

"No, it's actually about Ultra In—-how did you?" Goku asked getting cut off by Whis.

"Well, I came by to talk to you about it so I gave it a guess. Now, I would like to talk to you about what is happening with this form of yours." Whis stated walking over to Goku.

"What is there to talk about, it's just a new form, nothing like I haven't done before."

"On the contrary, this Ultra Instinct, isn't what you think it is. Or at least, thought it was. I see you have found this out yourself." Whis pointed out pointing to the color of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused.

"Your eyes are silver, just like while your in that form. You may have just learned to Master Ultra Instinct." Whis stated looking down on Goku slightly impressed on his rapid growth.

"I'm not sure, but something did happen when I was training earlier. I had learned to go in and out of the form and I tried to keep the heat that was leaking out of me within myself and this happened. I feel more or less the same but, also strangely calm. It hard to explain but it feels like I can feel every single nerve in my body-"

"-Working on its own?" Whis said finishing Goku's sentence for him, "Goku, if my theory is correct your not just dealing with ultra instinct, no, but you are dealing with something else. This is causing this wild heat to release from you. This feeling your getting, it's from the defensive side of Ultra Instinct. You have yet to tap into the offensive side of Ultra Instinct like you had done at the tournament of power prior. And that's why the form is incomplete."

"Wait, so then how do I unlock this attack ultra instinct then?" Goku asked feeling motivated from hearing his accomplishments.

"Well, that's the thing. It's not that simple and I feel the reason your experiencing this heat is from this. You haven't tapped into the offensive side, yet you have learned to harbor the defensive side into your body. Now, this would be all fine and dandy but it shouldn't be possible without harnessing the other half of the technique." Whis said looking rather worried.

"So your telling me, that I have the defensive side of Ultra Instinct mastered but the offensive side I don't have. Which should be impossible." Goku restated looking very confused.

"Precisely, before you experienced this heat but now your not and look," Whis said punching at Goku only for Goku to tilt his head to the left and dodge it, "You have Ultra Instinct, or at least half of it within you."

"So then what should I do, could this cause a problem?" Goku asked worrying about himself.

"Not any immediate problems, but if we don't do something about this soon, then you might permanently damage your body. The heat won't be able to stabilize and your body might not be able to take the pressure.

"I see...well it's not like I haven't gone through rough conditioning before am I right?" Goku answered in his cheerful kiddy side.

"For now I would just take it easy, you can still train just don't use your full strength or you might release too much heat and energy for your body to compensate for...you could quite literally implode."


End file.
